Pardon?
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Sesshomaru had lost his damn mind and that’s all there was to it. Sess X Kag
1. Pardon?

_Chapter 1: Pardon?!_

_Summary: Sesshomaru had lost his damn mind and that's all there was to it. _

_Lady Nefertiti: Just a couple of chapters, I expect…please read and review. Rated T for some words, implications of 'dirty' things and language. Don't forget to review!! _

_**I need to know if this fic needs more chapters than two!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pardon me?**

She was supposed to teaching Rin at Sesshomaru's palace. (She was a sucker for children)

She had agreed despite Inuyasha's insults and incredulousness thinking she was running off with the enemy (possible jealousy)

She knew the hentai monk thought otherwise but hadn't voiced his perverted thoughts thank god...

She had traveled with him in silence to the west, he wasn't a very good conversationalist after all….

She had been given one of the best rooms in the palace….oddly.

She was treated like high royalty which unnerved her....

She wore the finest silk kimonos and ate the best food....

She asked for so little in return and instead got too much from Sesshomaru....

She now found herself in a predicament and it was her fault….

She must have been out of her damn mind to agree to his terms (in the first place/teaching Rin) but then again she was at his mercy, now at least.

She found herself standing in his chambers now, her feet betraying her to follow him.

She thought he looked damn sexy sitting by a chair looking into the fireplace as his hair seemed to glow.

She gulped and looked elsewhere knowing she'd jump into his lap and start making out with him. He was wearing a navy blue kimono, robe thing and not his original boring white Hakamas/Haori outfit. (What the hell was wearing under that?!) NO!! Bad Kagome!

She knew she was turning red and coughed nervously.

She knew he could sense her arousal…damn him.

***

"It's just for a couple of days." Sesshomaru said looking into the fireplace.

"I absolutely refuse to play along with this! You can't assume that people will believe that we….Why can't you conjure up some pretty demoness from your court or hey! I heard that the Hime of the northern lands was available." Kagome stuttered on her words standing by his side. He'd finally gone off the deep end!

"Because this Sesshomaru can't entrust to do this with him nor trust them to take care of this situation. And they're all to eager to _do it_ anyway. Besides the Hime of the northern lands is too young and might as well be my ward rather than do this with me."

"No one will believe us!" Kagome said blushing at him and turned away. She needed to run away as something twisted in her stomach. Hey Sesshomaru hit his head! That's all there was to it! Last time he was fighting Inuyasha he hit his head! Yes!

"But your body says something else." He said still staring into the fireplace.

"Have you forgotten Sesshomaru? I am a human Sesshomaru!" Kagome said looking at him then, arms crossed. Of course she wanted to do this but…..

"The demons in my employ wouldn't dare question me. Besides there is no one else I'd like to do this with." He said still looking into the fireplace.

"And Rin? What would she say if she thought we….." Kagome said walking closer to him as he watched every step she took towards him. Was she giving into his demon desires?

"Bursting with unusual happiness." He found himself staring at her legs and all the way up to her ass. She did have nice legs but she was ever so modest about her body. She was perfect for this.

'Oh god not those eyes.' Kagome thought. Molten gold that seared through her very soul and made her want to….it made her feel very wet in other places but not an uncomfortable feeling.

"Kagome come here for a minute." He said and held his hand out to her. Uhm…she wasn't so sure about this…..what if something did happen? Heat pooled and a delicious shiver ran down her spine as she made her way towards the sexy devil. He made her feel like someone special. "This Sesshomaru would never choose anyone else other than you."

She looked so innocent and vulnerable standing there, her blue eyes cooled his senses and she calmed his frazzled nerves. A dangerous gleam was in his eyes, hunger for her apparent. He wanted her. Oh yes he did.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Ooh what __**are**__ they talking about?! Find out next chapter!_

_Please read and review!!!! I need to know if I need more than two chapters to this fic. I might make this rated M not sure yet. _


	2. Can't or won't?

_Chapter 2: Can't or won't?_

_Last time: She looked so innocent and vulnerable standing there, her blue eyes cooled his senses and she calmed his frazzled nerves. A dangerous gleam was in his eyes, hunger for her apparent. He wanted her. Oh yes he did._

_Lady Nefertiti: This chapter has changes from the original post. Don't forget to look at an important author's note next chapter!_

_By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed…some very interesting reviews too…hmm… Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!_

_

* * *

  
_

She was shaking with anticipation and he could just drown in her scent, her arousal, of this he knew. He had held his hand out to her hoping she'd take it. He wanted to wrap his arms around her tiny form, nuzzle into her neck and breathe in her scent. Why was it so hard for her to submit to his will? For her to understand that he needed her desperately?

Kagome stopped halfway towards him and then said, "How can you just sit there and assume I'm going to touch you like….like that?! You just sit there with your poker face and assume that I'm just going to sit on your lap or wrap my arms around your….Gah!! sometimes you and your half-brother make me so mad! You think you own the world and females like me should be at your beck and call!" Kagome said frustrated, at herself mostly because she was falling for the sexy demon in blue who was smirking at her. She felt her knees shaking at his heated look he gave her. Like a predator who wanted to devour you.

He sighed at her and pulled her into his lap, a bit forcefully nuzzling her neck then, sniffing her wonderful scent. "And all this Sesshomaru wanted was for you to make him feel good, I do not understand why you are so upset about it my little Miko…." He started sniffing her hair and reveled in her scent.

'………..' was Kagome's only thought.

"**STOP FOR A SECOND!** You said I was the only one good for the job so why is that?" Kagome said waving her hands in front of his face. There had to some reason that he had picked her. Some hidden incentive or possible blackmail or a way to steal Inuyasha's sword. Maybe she was thinking too much into the whole thing. Sesshomaru was an honorable person….well demon and would never force her to Uhm….well you know…but she wasn't so sure at the way he was looking at her.

"This Sesshomaru likes your hands and when they touch his body it feels like heaven." He said shrugging and shifting her in his lap.

**Whaaaa…..**Kagome thought backing away slowly. Step away and get away from the crazy Inu. Slowly so he doesn't see it…. "Oof!" and Kagome was pulled against Sesshomaru again. Damn! Would he never give up on her? Here she was all nice and helpful and agreed to teach his little Rin and then return safely to her friends once finished with her studies. But here it looked like Sesshomaru wanted to keep her for real.

It was a delicious thought though. To be Sesshomaru's mate. The lady of the western lands. His. Inu's mated for life. She licked her lips and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Was she giving into his dark desires? "Kagome." He said in a seductive voice and rubbed her ass without a single thought that she'd purify him in anger. He knew she wouldn't. Cocky bastard he was.

"Look Sesshomaru. I'm not to be one of your play…" Kagome found herself unable to speak since Sesshomaru was now kissing her mouth. Cocky bastard indeed. Seemed like he knew what he was doing.

He licked her ear and whispered," A Pity you do not wish to touch this Sesshomaru. And all this Sesshomaru wanted was a massage and a back rub….." he said aloud and Kagome gaped at him. What on earth possessed him to..

'**That's all he wanted???!!!!'**she thought her mind blanking out for a second.

"The pups can wait till later…." Sesshomaru finished in such a serious voice that Kagome missed part of it…she not been staring at his mouth and was still stuck on the words 'backrub' and 'massage.'

'…………'

She had blanked out for a second before the word 'pups' came from his mouth and almost stumbled backing away from him. Why the audacity of that bastard! Smirking at her….hmm..sexy smirk…**NO!!** What was she thinking? She would not bare him any children! This was like a replay of Miroku asking her to bare his children but that was because… so when he succumbed to the wind tunnel… "Kagome…" Sesshomaru said breaking her out of her thoughts. She glared at him for a second making him blink. What had gotten into her? She went from shock to happy to sad and then anger?

"You…need…an…heir…" Kagome said wording it out dully thinking for a second, just for a second that he might actually like her…could possibly develop feelings for her…

'_What you were thinking 'mate' like love?' her conscious taunted her. _

Yeah get real Kagome…

"Perhaps you should find some demoness so you can have full-blooded pups Sesshomaru…" Kagome started coldly and then to add it off she frowned crossing her arms. "Besides I don't think that my tachi, and _Inuyasha _would find it amusing if I went back to them, betraying them, _Inuyasha's_ enemy to less… holding your child in my arms. Besides do you really think that if I DO have a kid them I'd just let you dump me off somewhere? He'll be MINE as well and a child needs his mother…otherwise I'd take him with me….eeeep!!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. He sniffed her hair and whispered to Kagome…

"And what makes you think I'd do that?"

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: ha-ha-ha!!!_

_Please read and review! And look at my important author's note next chapter! It's important really!!!_


	3. Studying? you decide

_Chapter 3: Studying? You decide. _

_Last time:__He'll be MINE as well and a child needs his mother…otherwise I'd take him with me….eeeep!!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. He sniffed her hair and whispered to Kagome…_

"_And what makes you think I'd do that?"_

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review. _

Kagome was trying to register what Sesshomaru was saying to her. It was unlike him to be so…so nice to her? A human? She wanted to ask him so desperately….so much what was he really trying to say but was afraid that he'd smirk and comment about stupid human emotions and women who wanted a relationship who had children. I mean he couldn't force her to…he wasn't like that. He was all 'honor this' and' honor that' but still it felt nice to be in his embrace. A shiver ran down her spine as she leaned more into Sesshomaru. Yes leaning into the Aristocratic Assassin, Lord of the West, hated by his half-brother who smelled so fine.

Why was he touching her, holding her like she was fragile? His lover, his ma..okay stopping right there…No better why was she letting him touch her? Inuyasha would have a heart attack if he saw them, jealous as he was he wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill Sesshomaru. In his mind Kagome would be his forever.

_Inuyasha…_

She huffed. Why was she thinking about him anyway? She wasn't betraying Inuyasha, no way! Who was she to complain if Sesshomaru liked her? What? Look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak? Especially **this** type of gift? And she should not accept it? She must be crazy. Okay so she had come all the way to the western lands to teach Rin and help her focus on her studies for a while she thought she was doing alright. Rin had been so ecstatic when her 'lord Sesshomaru' had said that Kagome would be coming for a while and of course he wasn't very shocked when Rin asked him if Kagome could stay with them forever and ever. Rin didn't have a mother figure it was only natural that she should ask Kagome that. She bet that Shippo was trying ways to ask her as well but was too afraid. Kagome sighed inwardly.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked her, releasing his hold on her, much to her disappointment. He felt it, her mind was racing with thoughts and hundreds of odd feelings from tension to shock, confused, embarrassment, anger, realization to acceptance? He held her shoulders gently and looked down at her. He should be disgusted with himself right now holding a human, so close to his heart. So close to him. No female would've dared to try or even agree with him if he'd asked. Sure he had gone to Inuyasha's forest to ask Kagome if she would help Rin. He knew that Kagome did not live in this time, she was human, kind to children and demons _and_ educated. She would be the best bet for Rin not that he'd EVER admit it.

He hoped that this would work, after all it wasn't easy getting Kagome away from his 'little brother' who went from incredulous, to jumping to conclusions to anger and rage, swinging father's prized sword, he grimaced. Father must be rolling in his grave if he saw/sees the way Inuyasha treated the fang.

_-Flashback- _

Sesshomaru was alone when he silently walked gracefully into the clearing, silver hair swaying in the wind, silk clothes immaculately in place without a single piece of dirt on them. Kagome and Sango looked up and instead of moving for weapons they quite forgot what to do at the moment. _Women…_

'What the hell is wrong with them?!' Inuyasha thought. Just his luck for the pervy Monk to go on a trip with the old hag in another village. He shook his head and thought that it would just be him to take care of things for once.

Inuyasha jumped up, pulled out his word once again and stood in front of the non-moving ladies who were still staring at Sesshomaru, oddly. "You bastard! Are you lost?!" Sesshomaru didn't reply nor did he feel threatened by Inuyasha's statement or his stance.

"I need to borrow the miko." Sesshomaru said calmly, leaning against a tree.

"You need to WHAT??!!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at him, swinging his sword. Birds flew out of their respected trees and Kagome had chosen at that moment to 'snap' out of it and she stood up. 'Sesshomaru needed to do what?'

_-End Flashback- _

Sesshomaru shook his head. He hadn't wanted violence but he had to knock Inuyasha out and throw him in a tree far far away. So without violence from the slayer who narrowed her eyes at him, a clear threat in her eyes that he'd better bring her back safe and unharmed she nodded and the both left. It seemed a certain truce and agreement was made between them.

Sesshomaru had thought he'd take the miko, have her help Rin and at that time he'd study her and then he'd send Kagome on her way as promised to the slayer. His stomach tightened as he looked down at Kagome again. Send her back to the rag-tag tachi? When her life would once again be in constant danger? Inuyasha only protected her because he HAD to for the sword to work. Inuyasha wanted no needed the shards for the miko, Kikyo. To make her alive once more and then Inuyasha and her could live happily ever after. Even Sesshomaru had seen that much.

Before he would've send her packing happily, leaving her to her own worries and problems, before he didn't care if another human died, it was just another useless human off the face of the world but that was before…

_He'd never thought he'd start to care for Kagome's welfare. _

"Kagome what is on your mind?" Sesshomaru asked her nose buried in her hair. Kagome's arms were wrapped around his neck and she shook her head, saying it was nothing and hugged him tightly. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it forever.

'_I wanted to know if I can stay with you.'_ Kagome said inwardly to herself. She'd never thought she'd find the presence of him so comforting, talking to him about intelligent things, without hearing insulting words directed to her or anyone else, being here with him he protected her and was treating her well, it was so…huh? Was he kissing her neck? WTF?

"So how about those pups of ours? When do you want to start that?" he said tightening his hold on her like he'd be damned if she disagreed and went off to have someone else's pups. Kagome blinked.

He had to go off and ruin it didn't he?

Pervert…

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review for the last chapter. _


End file.
